Guild:The Sovereign (Stormtalon NA)
The Sovereign The Dominion. An intergalactic Empire founded 1,600 years ago. They believe themselves to be the rightful rulers of well, everything. As the Dominion grew in strength and power, so did their desire for control. They assimilated races into their empire and forced them to swear eternal loyalty to their Emperor. Those who refused were met with overwhelming military might, assassinations, and even genocide…for the good of the “Empire”. I mean have you SEEN their infomercial?! Their are those who recognized the corruption of the Dominion however. The Granok, who refused to be ruled by the Dominion, were forced into a brutal war that changed their way of life forever. A group of native Cassian’s, led by Admiral Brightland, were forced to flee their own world when negative opinions of the Dominions growing strict, and excessive need for control lead to violent and often brutal military actions against their own kind. Even the peace loving Aurin of the planet Arboria, who merely gave food and shelter to those strangers fleeing the Dominion’s rampage, were mercilessly attacked and brought tonear extinction by Dominion “Planet Reapers” until the planet was left in complete ruin. All as “punishment” for assisting the “fugitive” humans. These once proud people were forced to travel the stars, broken and in despair, waiting for their fate. All because they wished to be free. But that is when things began to change. Pathfinder Dorian Walker happened upon the lost planet of Nexus, a world once inhabited by the ancient Eldan. Those brought together through difficult times banded together to create the Exile accord, a document binding them together. Landfall was made on Nexus and for several years WE worked to rebuild and established Nexus as OUR home. At last we could stop running. At last we could breathe easy. At last we could be free. We had finally established Sovereignty. Now the Dominion has found us. The Dominion claim that Nexus belongs to them. That we, who discovered Nexus FIRST , are trespassing on THEIR land. Well no more. We shall not let the Dominion take our Sovereignty again. We shall not let the Dominion slaughter our friends and family again. We will fight for our right to be free! We shall never give them Nexus! We are The Sovereign, and we decide our own fate! /end awesome intro /start awesome recruitment Welcome to the WildStar Wikia Page for -=The Sovereign=-. This is a brand new guild (name reserve completed) who shall begin its Journey into the realm of WildStar on the Nexus Server, fighting for the Exiles! You can check out our guild website here! What we are about: The goal of The Sovereign is actually very simple. We want to create a safe, trusted, and respected environment where guild members can have fun and enjoy the game. Don't take that to mean however that we are a "casual" guild. But wait again! Don't take THAT to mean that we are a "hard core" guild either. Personally I dislike thoseterms. The Sovereign is simply a guild that plays WildStar. It is run by two people. Myself (ingame name RocktimusPrime. Yeah I rock) who loves PvE content like Dungeons, Groups, and Raids, and Rumpit (Ingame name Mouse) who likes PvP. We want people to experience all that WildStar has to offer and as such don't want to lock ourselves in to any one type of guild. Ultimately I would love to create a place where we have one set of Officers who conduct raids and dungeon runs every week while another set holds Weekly PvP matches, War plots, and Tournaments, with another group of players who are having a blast playing with new players, crafting, and figuring out just how high their adventure can climb up some buildings! Of course, for that...we need you. I guess this is the part where I tell you what we are seeking in a person, right? Eh. Besides long walks on the beach and a shower every few...oh wait. My bad. What We Are Looking For: *Players who have a desire to learn and get better. WildStar is a new beast for many folk and will require some time to get things right especially in raids. Hardcore Elitist "Don’t play my way, hit the highway" folk need not apply. *Players who are mature and wish to have a good time and socialize. I talk a lot as does my fellow guild master, and a talkative guild is an enjoyable one. It helps bring players together and makes the game that much more enjoyable. *Players with prior MMO knowledge who are eventually willing to step up and lead dungeon, adventure, and raid parties. I mean, we do want to Progress on the PvE aspect of things after all :). *Players with prior Player vs. Player knowledge who like discussing mechanics and abilities in a forum setting to come up with fun ways to use a class in PvP and eventually step up to lead Battleground and Arena Groups. *Players who enjoy crafting! Crafting is a very relaxing pastime for many including myself and WildStar does a great job with it. A group of crafters not only gives people the ability to help each other out with resources, but the benefits to the guild are wonderful as well! *And of course, people who want to have fun. Like I said. The Sovereign is pretty much a Blank Slate! We have the plan and dedication to cater to a wide group of players. I myself have been playing MMO's for almost 17 years now (EQ and AO were my first and yes I have played WoW, Terra, and the Matrix Online) and have a wide range of experiences with guilds and groups. I am very helpful and want to see everyone have fun! What We Hope of You: *That you come with the willingness to have fun, group up, and help out others in the guild. We are a team and getting to the goal ahead of everyone else just means you will be sitting around doing nothing and being alone longer. *That you are respectful to other guildmates. I'd say more and more now that most of us gamers are adults with families. We don't want to deal with people who can't be courteous to others or at least have common decency. *That you plan to play. We aren't a focused raid guild so if you don’t join a raiding group and set up a schedule with them that’s fine, but logging on once every year won't really cut it. An active guild is a fun guild. *The ability to at least be able to listen to Team Speak if you decide * to raid or do PvP. It makes things easier. Oh by the way. We have a Guild Website. Did I mention that we have a Guild Website? Yeah.Go check it out. *leans against wall and inspects finger nails* Yeah made it myself, cool right? I plan to keep it regularly updated with lots of info. It even has fully functional and comprehensive forums! The website will be a big part of the guild. I’m talking main stream guild communications, WildStar Updates, Links to info on classes, DevSpeak Videos, Twitter, chat, Raid info, PvP info, a place for crafting, for paths, heck it even has a Space Pub where you can sit and talk about your favorite TV shows, movies, and your Aurin fetish! Truly the website will be the place to be for all things Guild in order to keep everyone together! So…have I interested you yet? I hope so. On the edge? I have candy. Well, not on this wikia, but I have some sitting next to me. I’ll eat one for you. Seriously though, go to this link (or the link to the side) and fill out an App. Visit the forums (with the members section in secret ninja hidden stealth mode till ya join) and hunker down for the Head Start! See ya! ~Nik External links * The Sovereign Homepage Category:PvE guilds Category:PvP guilds